Tarde o temprano
by WitchWhite
Summary: Diez drabbles/temas dedicados a Aiacos x Violete sobre su relación. Advertencia: un poco de erotismo, romance y drama.


**Una compilación de 10 pequeños drabbles para Aiacos x Violate por que casi no hay fics de ellos y al ser mi segunda OTP hetero de SS decidí hacer este pequeño compendio. Me base en una pequeña tabla que hace mucho trabaje en LiveJournal, tome los temas y se hizo la luz.**

 **Pues, espero les guste.**

 **Advertencias:** _erotismo_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes perteneces a sus respectivos autores. Sólo los drabbles y las ideas que hay en ellos son mías._

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Tarde o temprano**_

 **Miedo**

La sapuris estaba frente a ella, tenía forma de hipopótamo, elefante, no sabía, era una bestia muy grande. Pese a la impotencia y la sorpresa, no tuvo miedo. Caminó despacio hasta acariciar con la yema de sus dedos la textura del metal. Sintió como una energía oscura y violenta se apoderaba de ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a tener espasmos, cerró los ojos y aguantó el dolor. Sus venas fueron sacudidas por millones de piquetes y sensaciones dolorosas que no sabía describir. Su corazón se vacío; abandonado como la misma estrella que representa. Finalmente, la Sapuris se hizo una con ella. Sintió el poder, la furia, fuerza y sobre todo el ímpetu de destruir todo a su paso. Ningún sentimiento débil cabía en la nueva Violate que ahora era un espectro del inframundo, bautizado por Behemont la estrella de la Soledad.

― ¿Estás bien?― Un hombre de cabellos negros preguntó al verla despertar.

Vestía un gho (vestimenta tradicional de la India) y una especie de bufanda atravesando el traje, a su izquierda una espada. Antes de responder, percibió el aroma de azufre y algunos lamentos. Él ofreció su mano para ponerse en pie. Al tocarla, le trasmitió su propio valor y valentía. Nunca tendría miedo.

 **A escondidas**

Él representaba todo lo que ella admiraba, no sólo su gusto por los hombres atractivos y de cabellos negros. Ella admiraba la fuerza, el liderazgo, la crueldad, superioridad y la pasión en el combate. Aiacos de Garuda era el huracán, el terremoto, un volcán devorando una isla, el maremoto, la colisión de dos planetas. Destrucción sin remordimientos. No entendía muy bien sus sentimientos. Asombrada por su presencia; él irrumpía sus pensamientos sin comprender. Por eso en ocasiones, sin que nadie la viera, lo observaba. Lo había descubierto cabeceando frene al escritorio con un montón de papeles alrededor, arreglando sus cabellos frente al espejo, seleccionando fruta de un plato. Despedazar cuerpos, romper cráneos. Brutal e implacable. Bañado en sangre, hurgando en los restos como un buitre. Extendiendo las alas de Garuda como símbolo de supremacía.

Siempre desde las sombras, simulando ser la pared, un espejo. Era su especialidad.

 **Secreto**

Gracias a su desempeño y la disciplina a la que se sometió; consiguió salir airosa sobre sus enemigos. Coronada en sus batallas. Violate pudo acercarse a él, al ser que más admiraba. Convertida en un ala derecha. Como un pre contrato matrimonial, porque él la reconoció como su mejor arma, la mejor guerrera, una compañera. Dadas las circunstancias, se encontraba cercana a él, contemplando su rostro pensativo y su cosmo volátil pero firme. Queriendo en secreto como si fuera prohibido, un delito. Controlando su respiración que se agitaba al escuchar su nombre. Pidiendo a los tambores de su corazón que por la piedad de Hades no la descubrieran. Guardaba para sí un sentimiento que empezaba a reconocer como amor.

 **Piel**

Heridas de guerra, dulces marcas de gloria. El esplendor de sus cicatrices la enorgullecía. Cada una era una victoria sobre sus enemigos, superándose a sí misma día con día. Cada uno de esos delicados grabados en su carne también demostraba que no tenía nada que perder. Dejo a un lado su feminidad para darle paso al poder que habitaba en su cuerpo de hembra, mutilado por la batalla y la ira. Aunque esas marcas más que suyas eran tributo a él. Cada pedazo de su piel, la carne hirviendo y sus entrañas eran para Aiacos de Garuda. Dulces adornos consagrados como lealtad y amor a un hombre. Y valió la pena cada una de ellas; sobre todo cuando Aiacos repasaba su cuerpo con la mirada y se atrevía sin pudor a pasar sus yemas heladas sobre la piel erizada de la joven espectro.

 **Alcohol**

Celebrar las batallas era frecuente entre el ejército de Garuda. En Antenora se creaba un gran júbilo, sobre todo cuando sus victorias eran sobre rivales fuertes, de buena reputación. El salón principal era un banquete, carne, ensaladas, quesos, pan y mucho, mucho alcohol que les hacía perder la razón. Embrutecía a los espectros y alegraba la fiesta. Violate no estaba acostumbrada a sentir el escozor del vino en su garganta, no sentía nada agradable el ardor en su paladar, luego bajaba por su tórax hasta hacer ebullición en su estómago; aunque Aiacos insistiera.

― Bebe, bebe un poco, bebe conmigo, quiero que celebres a mi lado, tú, mi ala derecha― decía tomándola de la cintura, acercando su rostro al suyo. Percibiendo su aliento alcohólico, aguantando la náusea― abre la boca…― no podía decir que no, era una orden e invitación. Cerró los ojos. Sintió como aquel líquido rojo se escurría por la comisura de sus labios, llegando hasta la garganta. Algunas gotas traviesas se deslizaron sobre el cuello, atrevidas pasaron entre sus senos ― bébelo todo, así…― decía Aiacos con voz erótica y dulce.

 **Celos**

Ellos eran sus compañeros, aliados y quizá había amistad, no lo sabía y tampoco importaba. Aunque Minos lo visitaba con mayor frecuencia que Radamanthys. Minos compartía gustos personales y detalles sobre la siguiente guerra santa. Afirmaba hechos y corroboraba sucesos. Lo que no le agradaba era la familiaridad con la que hablaba y hacia sonreír a Aiacos. El Señor de Ptolomea se atrevió a dejar su mano sobre la de Aiacos en el escritorio. Nunca nadie ha tenido ese privilegio, ni siquiera ella había podido sentir la piel de su líder. Además, el señor de Antenora sonreía cómplice. Quiso cortar la garganta al atrevido Minos. Atravesar su pecho, abrirlo en canal hasta desangrarlo. Estrellar su estúpida cara en el suelo y tirar de sus cabellos blancos hasta quebrar su cuello. ¿Qué eran esos deseos malignos? Minos de Grifo ha sido amable con ella, un caballero en ocasiones. Ahora sólo quería verlo suplicar y prometer que no volvería a tocar a su señor.

 **Humillación**

Desde niña, estuvo acostumbrada a las malas caras, las habladurías y la maldad intencionada de las personas. Primero por su aspecto poco delicado y femenino. Era más alta que una mujer promedio, era más alta que un hombre adulto. A pesar de poseer un rostro hermoso, no cumplía con los estándares de belleza de la sociedad. Ella no se sentía mal por eso, le gustaba su cuerpo y su fuerza. Le gustaba ayudar a quien necesitara de esa fuerza bruta. Por eso cuando formó parte de las filas de los espectros, no le sorprendió que la discriminaran. Esta vez por algo mucho más idiota: Ser mujer. La única mujer entre machos, testosterona y falos. Escuchaba sus comentarios hirientes y vulgares. No sólo ofendían su género, si no que la denigraban a prostituta. Que en vez de jugar a pelear, satisficiera las necesidades que había en el averno, con tantos hombres necesitados de la caricia. Violate pasaba de ellos. Astuta y calmada. Porque su objetivo era más grande. Ser humillada debía ser el precio por estar cerca de él. Que la llamaran puta, la perra de Antenora, no tenía importancia. Pues para Aiacos era su ala derecha, la compañera perfecta, el arma ideal.

 **Salida**

A lo lejos eran una mancha oscura brillante, a los lejos eran una masa que se movía en dirección al norte, donde esperaba el Barco Negro que, con su ayuda, detendría al Navío de la Esperanza. Espectros dispuestos a perder sus ya putrefactas vidas, encaminados a la batalla; era el motivo por el que están ahí. Violate caminaba a la derecha de Aiacos, como siempre. Representando así una alianza, un contrato de arras.

― Violate― llamó el juez de Antenora― mira― señaló una luz brillante sobre el cielo del inframundo― allá arriba se encuentra la salida. El barco pasará por ahí e iremos directo a la lucha.

Como siempre ella no respondió. Él debía indicarle cuando hablar. Como la esposa sumisa y obediente que todas las culturas aceptan.

― ¿Qué piensas?― preguntó, mirando con el rabillo del ojo.

― Que le daré el mejor espectáculo, mi señor.

 **Deseo**

Un suave olor a hierbas se destiló por el despacho justo cuando Violate entró. Recién bañada, con el cabello húmedo y los labios cremosos. Se inclinó ante él. Podía percibir el perfume y la limpieza que había bajo sus ropas. Llevaba un top y medias negras escondidas por una bata azul. Sus enormes cabellos caían bajo sus hombros, cubrían su rostro. Las uñas de Behemont estaban pintadas de negro y las pestañas tenían un ligero riso. Suspiró, el aroma era seductor y provocativo. Debían ser las feromonas de aquella mujer que se mezclaron con el almizcle. El PH debía exponer su próximo ciclo en la luna llena.

― Acércate― ordenó.

Enseguida la joven espectro caminó despacio hasta el asiento de Aiacos. Suavemente tomó uno de los largos mechones y lo aspiró como si abriese una botella de la esencia más rica. La muchacha comenzó a temblar por aquel acto inesperado.

― Hueles delicioso― la tomó por la cintura, sintió su piel cálida. Olfateó su cuello y miró sus pechos grandes. Nunca había notado lo especialmente erótico que era su aroma, su aliento y las pupilas dilatadas.

Al verla a los ojos percibió en ella un acanto romántico que lo envolvió. En ella había deseo, pasión, amor y sumisión. La atrajo más hacia él, para poder susurrar a su oído.

― ¿Sientes algo por mí, Violate de Behemont?

 **Porno**

Era tan obvia, no podía disimular ni la admiración ni el encanto que él le provocó. Ahora él lo sabía. Exploró su corazón y entró en él, sorprendido de todo el manojo de emociones que cargaba. Encontró un hermoso jardín de sentimientos y devociones a él, por eso no dijo que no. Se dejó quitar las ropas sobre la cama del juez de Garuda. Mientras la contemplaba desnuda y acariciaba sus largos mechones, ella preguntó confundida pues sólo examinaba su peculiar belleza.

― ¿Va a hacerme el amor?

Su respuesta fue una hermosa sonrisa lacónica por parte del Aiacos. Con prisa arrojó su camisa. Después quedó sobre Violate que lo miró asustada. Su enorme cuerpo temblaba y ese corazón que siempre quiso callar sonaba por toda la habitación.

― Sí, Violate, te voy a hacer el amor.

― Sea amable… ― pidió mordiendo su lengua para no dejar escapar alguna idiotez. Porque su cabeza estaba en esos libros eróticos que la habían turbado. Especificar sobre hacer el amor y no un jodido libro pornográfico, era importante.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? Lo seré, claro que lo seré.

Aiacos sabía que algunas veces Violate pecaba de inocente, eso le gustaba. Porque podía hacerla a su forma, a su manera y también porque nadie más conocería la dulzura que había dentro de ese corpulento cuerpo.

 **-o-**

 _ ****Notas****_

 _ **El Gho:**_ _es una especie de bata, vestimenta tradicional en las regiones hindúes. La suelen usar mucho los campesinos. Nepal es una zona hindú y también la usan._

 _ **Luna llena:**_ _dentro de los ciclos de la mujer, esta etapa indica la ovulación. La ovulación es igual a la fertilidad donde el cuerpo femenino desprende mucho estrógeno, preparando así al apareamiento. (Hello somos animalitos)  
_ _ **  
Gracias, sí es que alguien leyó. Espero que se escriban más fics sobre esta pareja.**_

 _ **Saludos y abrazos.**_


End file.
